We are continuing working on a mouse model of subretinal hemorrhage that we have created to characterize the inflammatory responses and photoreceptor degeneration that occur in the acute aftermath of hemorrhage. It was observed that microglial infiltration into the outer retina commences as early as 6 hours after hemorrhage. Inflammatory cells progressively accumulate in the outer nuclear layer concurrently with photoreceptor degeneration and apoptosis. Administration of minocycline, an inhibitor of microglial activation, decreased microglial expression of chemotactic cytokines in vitro and reduced microglial infiltration and photoreceptor cell loss after subretinal hemorrhage in vivo. Currently, we are employing this model to examine microglial communications with Muller cells, particularly that underlying TSPO-mediated signaling. We found that microglial activation in this model is accompanied by the induced expression of TSPO. The inducibility and effects of TSPO signaling in the retina reveal a mechanism of coordinated macroglia-microglia interactions, the function of which is to limit the magnitude of inflammatory responses after their initiation, facilitating a return to baseline quiescence. Our results indicate that TSPO is a promising molecular marker for imaging inflammatory cell activation in the retina and highlight DBI-TSPO signaling as a potential target for immodulatory therapies.